


Just From This

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Kidnapping, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Conditioning, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Gabriel is back and something is very different about him and, not in a good way.  He wants to know if the reader can orgasm from nipple stimulation alone.  A Dark!Gabriel fic





	Just From This

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square filled: Nipple Play. There had been a few Dark!Gabe fics popping up on Tumblr and I wanted to get in on the "fun" and I hope those who give it a chance considering the tags enjoy it! Also, like hell/the cage/etc. I figure time works differently in The Empty and this was written before we had really any info on what that place was.

Leaving the Winchesters after Gabriel had died had been your first mistake. Not calling them when he had appeared again, seven years later, had been your second. Your third and final mistake had been playing detective and trying to fix him instead of running for your life when something had seemed “off” about the archangel. Not that you would have gotten far.

All of your mistakes added up and the sum of them was your situation now: tied, naked and spread eagle on a bed in some pocket dimension, with all of the knots carefully placed just out of the reach of your fingers, while Gabriel teased and tormented your nipples. 

“You were always so sensitive here,” the archangel had mused aloud as he had dragged his fingertips across your tits, making you gasp as his blunt nails caught on your nipples, “I’ve always wondered if I could make you cum just from playing with them. That had been hours ago or maybe even days - you had no sense of time in this dimension - and Gabriel had been gleefully rubbing, massaging, pulling, pinching, twisting, licking, and biting your nipples ever since. 

He wasn’t wrong, you did always have sensitive nipples but you had never come close to an orgasm from nipple play alone. Sure, a pinch or a bite had sent you over the edge into some amazing orgasms, many at Gabriel’s hands before Lucifer had killed him, or… not killed him, you supposed.

“You’re right, I was dead,” Gabriel replied, obviously reading your thoughts. “Got sent to The Empty, even. Seven centuries in that place changes a man, if you know what I mean.” Gabriel’s voice was nonchalant, as if he wasn’t holding you captive and taking his pleasure from teasing your body but then he looked at your bound form, writhing on the bed while he played with your tits, and laughed. It was a cold sound. “I guess you know exactly what I mean, don’t you Sugar.”

You shivered at the nickname. Once, his voice had held so much warmth and love when he would call you that. Now, it just felt calculated. 

Gabriel swiped a finger up your slit, testing the wetness he found there. “Your body is enjoying this for sure, but you’re still not cumming,” he observed, licking your juices from his finger. “Maybe you’re just not wired that way,” he shrugged.

His words gave you hope, that you might get a reprieve. Maybe he’d even grown bored enough to let you go. 

Gabriel’s cold laugh filled the space again. “Don’t be silly, Sugar,” he chuckled. “Just because you can’t cum from nipple stimulation alone right now doesn’t mean you can’t learn to.” He snapped up a powerful vibrator and pressed it in tightly against your clit, lashing it into place so you couldn’t move away and it wouldn’t fall off. Almost as an afterthought, he willed into being a gag that filled your mouth completely.

“We just have to work on rewiring you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. Only a few more kink bingo fics to get uploaded over here, now! The last 4 are already posted on tumblr if you want to check them out there :)


End file.
